Adorações De Uma Weasley
by Emmi T. Black
Summary: DracoGinny::"Ginny Weasley possuia diversas adorações... E um certo Loiro Sonserino é uma delas"::Reviews?::


_Os personagens de Harry Potter não me pertencem_

_**-**_

_**Adorações De Uma Weasley**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

Ginny sorriu novamente vendo o belo jovem de longos cabelos loiros que chegavam à altura do ombro... Muitos diziam que ele havia ficado ainda mais ridículo com aquele cabelo, mas a bela Weasley não pensava assim. Quando ele passou por ela, deixou um suspiro escapar pelos lábios. Ele era muito mais sexy com aqueles fios loiros e longos, pois lhe realçavam o rosto angular e os olhos cinzentos.

Seus olhos eram o objeto de adoração da ruivinha.

O tom cinzento, levemente azulado... Sempre puxado para o prateado quando ele estava ao sol ou sentindo alguma emoção muito forte. Às vezes implicava com ele apenas para ver seus olhos nublarem de ódio e escurecerem, deixando-os mais azulados e prateados que nunca.

- _**Pensado em quê Weasley?**_ –perguntou uma voz baixa e arrastada que fez Ginny estremecer e desfazer o sorriso bobo que se curvava em seus lábios. Era ele... Draco Malfoy.

- _**Nada que seja da sua conta.**_– Provocou ela virando-se para deparar-se com os gélidos e zombeteiros olhos cinzentos do Sonserino.

Deixou-se mergulhar naquela imensidão que podia ser comparada ao brilho das estrelas. Olhar para aquelas íris cinzentas a deixava atordoada e fora de si. Contemplá-las era como um vício... Um vício que não conseguia deixar de lado.

- _**Acordou com o pé esquerdo, Pobretona?**_– Perguntou sorrindo com malicia. Ginny lutou contra a vontade quase insuportável de tomar aqueles lábios finos e rosados em um caloroso beijo.

- _**Posso não ser tão rica quando você, Draco Eu-Sou-Todo-Poderoso Malfoy, mas pelo menos tenho olhos que enxergam muito bem... Principalmente as traições do meu namorado.**_- Provocou novamente colocando as mãos na cintura em sinal de desafio.

Viu com orgulho o sorriso zombeteiro dos lábios de Draco desfazerem-se tão rápido quanto a luz... Ver aquele brilho raivoso em seus olhos era tudo para ela.

- _**Desde quando o senhor Eu-Sou-Perfeito poderia trair alguém? Além do mais, ele não teria coragem para isso... E vocês nem são namorados, para sua infelicidade**_–Vociferou ele com a voz baixa e ameaçadora - _**E não pense que esqueci o que você me fez.**_

_- __**Oras, Malfoy, eu apenas o ajudei. Ou você preferia ficar sem saber que sua 'Pansyzinha' estava se agarrando com o Blaize no banheiro dos Monitores? **__–_Perguntou se abaixando e pegando suas coisas que haviam caído com o susto que Draco havia lhe dado.

Ginny, ao se ajeitar, sentiu seu corpo sendo empurrado e prensado contra uma parede ali perto. Seus olhos cor-de-mel se arregalaram instantaneamente enquanto os cinzentos brilhavam ameaçadoramente a sua frente.

- _**Quer saber de uma coisa, Sarnenta?**_ - Perguntou ele com a voz baixa, prensando seu corpo rijo contra o delicado e repleto de curvas de Ginny, que lutava para não deixar um gemido escapar pela sua garganta - _**Eu não me importo com o que fazem a Pansy, o Blaize...**_ – murmurou ele colocando seu rosto entre a curva do pescoço de Ginny. Deixou seu nariz roçar contra a pele macia daquele local, fazendo a ruivinha estremecer. -_** Ou com qualquer outra pessoa... Que não seja você.**_

Com isso colou seus lábios finos nos cheios e rosados de Ginny que, entrando em estado de choque, não respondeu aquele gesto do belo e arrogante loiro Sonserino. Draco soltou seus braços e envolveu sua cintura fina, logo após tirar de suas mãos os livros que carregava. Ginny sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha e suas mãos tocaram levemente na nuca do Malfoy, retribuindo o beijo que agora era luxurioso.

Draco podia sentir as mãos delicadas de Ginny em sua nuca, puxando levemente os longos fios loiros, o deixando cada vez mais excitado... Droga, ele não deveria tê-la beijado, agora não conseguia parar e, para piorar ainda mais sua situação, ele estava gostando de beijá-la.

Suas línguas travavam uma batalha por espaço e a luxúria começava a deixar suas mentes vazias. Draco passava suas mãos por toda a extensão do corpo daquela bela ruivinha de cabeça quente, sentindo toda a maciez que aquela pele branquinha como leite possuía. Pondo a mão entre as vestes da Weasley, Draco sentiu seu próprio corpo reagir àquele contato tão próximo.

Quando eles se separaram Ginny, que sorria timidamente e tinha as faces rosadas, olhou para Draco, que mantinha um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, agora inchados e rosados por conta do beijo.

- N_**os vemos mais tarde... Weasley**_ – Murmurou ele beijando-a novamente, só que agora mais delicado e, possivelmente, até amoroso.

Ginny não conseguia pensar em nada plausível em quanto via as costas musculosas e os ombros largos de Draco em quanto esse caminhava em direção as masmorras, provavelmente ia para o salão comunal de Sonserina.

Logo que Draco sumiu de seu campo de vista Ginny se abaixou e, novamente, pegou seu material que estava espalhado pelo chão daquele corredor. Quando começou a caminhar em direção a biblioteca, a caçula dos Weasleys sorriu e tocou com as pontas dos dedos seus lábios ainda inchados. Oh, sim... Agora tinha mais uma adoração: Os beijos daquele Malfoy arrogante.

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**FIM**_

**N/B****: **Bem... É a primeira vez que beto uma fic de Harry Potter... Sendo sincera, é a primeira vez que leio algo do fandom XD

Mas eu adorei a história. Como se eu não fosse gostar do que a minha linda amiguinha escreve... n.n

Espero que tenham gostado tanto quanto eu.

Beijos

Pérola

**N/A****:** Serio... Adoro Draco/Ginny *O*

Minha maior paixão, depois de Tom/Ginny, claro xD

Espero que tenham gostado...

Beijinhos e... _**Reviews**_?


End file.
